


Stay

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, MIA - Freeform, army!blaine, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been seven months from Blaine’s death to Blaine Hudson’s birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by goodnitemylove: really wanna see a fic where Blaine goes off to war and end up becoming MIA and they assume he is dead and a few months later in the delivery room where Rachel just gave birth to her and Finn’s first child, they name him after Blaine and Kurt ends up walking into the room and seeing his Blaine alive and okay holding the baby. Please???

Little Blaine Hudson was born, healthy and screaming (and who would have expected less from Rachel’s baby). 

 

The hospital was packed with excited New Directions members holding various stuffed animals and onesies. As soon as Finn announced that Rachel was going into labor, the group gathered in the hospital and refused to leave until the baby was born.

Thirty six hours later, they were all still here because Rachel could never speed anything up. 

Kurt was standing in the corner, a bright blue “Best Uncle in the World” pin fastened to his shirt. Smiling softly, he watched as Carole let out a thrilled scream and hugged Finn who had just walked out of the room to announce the baby was born. 

 

He wanted to be happy. He loved Finn and Rachel more than anything and was thrilled their baby was finally here. But…but he wasn’t ready to see another Blaine. 

 

Two months into Rachel’s pregnancy, Kurt was visited by representatives from the military and his world fell apart. Two men in suits handed him a letter…a piece of paper to let him know Blaine had been reported MIA, possibly dead. A few weeks after that they held a funeral. There wasn’t even a body to bury, just a folded flag and dog tags. 

 

Kurt kept the dog tags close to his heart at all times, running his fingers over the letters when he lay in his bed late at night. He kept his eyes closed, imagining Blaine doing the same when he lay in his cot overseas.

 

_ANDERSON_

_BLAINE D._

_482-05-2847_

_B POS_  

_NO PREFERENCE_

 

The only time he cried harder after getting the news was when Rachel and Finn sat him down and told him their plan to name their baby after Blaine. They had said they couldn’t imagine a better, stronger person to name their child after. All Kurt could think of was that they were naming the baby in memory of Blaine.

 

In memory. 

 

He wasn’t ready to meet little Blaine.

 

"Kurt," Finn was grinning, happy tears in his eyes as he stumbled over to him. "Dude, you have to come meet him."

 

"In a minute," Kurt smiled, reaching to fiddle with the dog tags and taking a step back. 

 

"Kurt, he’s your nephew and he is…he’s so beautiful," Finn wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he walked him to Rachel’s room down the hall.

 

Kurt heart pounded. He would soon be holding his baby nephew. The baby nephew named after his dead fiancé. He felt dizzy. He felt sick. He needed time.

 

"Okay, go on in," Finn gently pushed him in and Kurt froze.

 

Little Blaine was a beautiful baby. He had a thick head of dark hair and his little face was relaxed in sleep as he nestled down into a soft blue blanket. 

 

But Kurt couldn’t even focus on the baby.

 

Because his Blaine was holding him. 

 

Blaine looked a little thinner than before, a long scar running across his left cheek and he gave Kurt a tired smile. He was dressed in camp pants and a black t-shirt and he was alive.

 

"Hi."

 

"Hi," Kurt breathed before walking forward quickly and taking Blaine’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply. 

 

Finn quickly moved in, taking the baby back and rubbed his step-brother’s back. Free to move his arms, Blaine wrapped them around Kurt’s waist and squeezed tightly. 

 

"I don’t understand," Kurt pulled back, tears glistening in his eyes. 

 

"I’m so sorry. My unit was attacked and we were rushed into protection," Blaine whispered, gently resting his fingers on Kurt’s cheek. 

 

"It’s been seven months."

 

"I know," Blaine nodded, tears filling his eyes. "I am so sorry."

 

"We had a funeral."

 

"I’m so sorry," Blaine kissed him again. "Forgive me?"

 

"Of course I do!" Kurt laughed, his brain finally catching up. "Oh my God!"

 

"I’m here," Blaine pressed their foreheads together. "I’m here to stay."


	2. Needing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by itisnttheveryend: Hi sweetie. Could you please write a sequel to stay? I loved that drabble. You can write about anything. But it has to end with fluff. Thank you so much for being awesome :) 
> 
> Prompt by musaranitas: Hi, Hun! Thanks again for Alternatives, it was beautiful. Can I ask you for another prompt, please? Please can you write a sequel for Stay? Thank you again for everything!

PB was an overly active child. He loved, loved, loved to twirl in circles until he fell over, getting his coordination from his father. He loved to sing, just like his mommy and he loved his Uncle Blaine. 

 

It took some time to get used to Blaine being back. Rachel and Finn had struggled to think of a nickname for their son so confusion didn’t arise from two Blaines. Little Blaine was thrown out because Rachel refused to name their son the same abbreviation as a pound. Tiny Blaine was dismissed because Finn was terrified of calling their son TB since he was sure he would get the disease. While Finn thought Blaine Junior was funny, Rachel threw a fit. 

 

In the end, Kurt’s suggestion of Petite Blaine worked best. Rachel thought it sounded sophisticated and Finn loved peanut butter. Win win.

 

Words could not describe how happy Kurt was that Blaine was alive. He had spent months sobbing himself to sleep in his empty bed. His heart had been broken when he heard that the love of his life was dead so he had hardened it. He kept his broken heart secured in a thick coat of ice, trying desperately to keep himself together as much as he could.

 

Even with Blaine back it took time for that ice to thaw. 

 

He felt like he was dreaming every time he reached over in bed and his fingers brushed against a warm body. Blaine would roll over, smiling sleepily, and Kurt would be desperate to touch him. Desperate to assure himself that Blaine was still here. He would trail his fingers over warm skin, kiss the deep scars, listen to his soft gasps, and stare up at him just to convince himself that this was happening. 

 

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered as they lay intertwined in bed together. He was smiling softly, reaching up to brush a finger over his cheekbone. "You seem off."

 

"I just…I missed you," Kurt’s voice trembled with tears. 

 

"I thought of you every moment I was over there," Blaine stared intently into his eyes, thumb still stroking over his cheekbone. 

 

"I thought you were dead. I had prepared myself, learned to live without you," Kurt reached over to dig his fingers into Blaine’s bicep. "I was ready."

 

"What are you saying?" Blaine frowned and to Kurt’s horror, pulled away. He sat up, sheets pooling around his hips and he scooted away a little bit. 

 

"It’s not like that," Kurt sat up as well, taking Blaine’s hand. "I don’t regret you coming back, not at all. Honestly, it was the happiest day of my life. I just…I can’t seem to wrap my head around it. You know me…I go to extremes. I didn’t want to feel like I was dying so I just tried to get over you and now I have to get over getting over you and…"

 

"Shh," Blaine took his face in both hands and kissed him lightly. "It’s okay if you need time."

 

"I don’t want to need time," Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "You’re here and that’s what’s important…not my stupid emotional problems."

 

"I have nightmares every night," Blaine whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "I think that I’m out there again and I’m in so much pain. All…all I’m thinking about is that I won’t get to see you again and it’s terrifying. Then I wake up and I see you. I see you and I don’t want to even blink because…how can life be so perfect?"

 

Kurt smiled softly and just stared into Blaine’s eyes. The almost constant fear that this was a dream faded and it was almost just like it had been before the tour. When it was just them two and nothing else mattered. 

 

It would take time for them to get used to each other again, but now they had time. 


	3. We Could Be Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you write a sequel to needing time? PB being just like Blaine and always wanting to spend time with Klaine? Maybe he wants to be just like his uncle when he grows up? Xxxx

When PB was six, he announced that he was going to join the army.

 

He was obsessed. Every single outfit had the word ARMY written across or was in camouflage. When he talked about joining the army, his eyes would grow starry. Almost every moment he was with his uncles, which was all the time, he would ask question after question.

 

What did you do for fun?

 

Was the food good?

 

Was it hot?

 

Do you like your uniform?

 

Were the officers nice?

 

Was it scary?

 

Honestly, Blaine had no idea how to answer. He couldn’t tell a four year old that had had lay on the dirty floor of a hospital for days in agony. He couldn’t tell him about the way his friends had died screaming around him. He couldn’t tell him that he had been so sure he was going to die.

 

He could see the way Rachel got quiet, silently begging him not to encourage this. She would never say anything to him, having long gotten over her habit of blurting out her thoughts, but he knew she was remembering him being reported as dead and the funeral. PB was only four, but she was a mother and was terrified of losing her son.

 

“Why do you want to be a soldier?” Blaine interrupted PB one afternoon, taking a napkin to wipe the chocolate ice cream off of his face.

 

“Because you’re a soldier Uncle Blaine, and I’m named after you,” the little boy smile, his spoon of ice cream dripping onto his shirt.

 

“Being a soldier isn’t easy,” Blaine smiled. “It’s very hard work. I went through a lot of training and some days I really didn’t want to be there. I had to be far away from my family.”

 

“Well…my mommy would be very upset,” PB mumbled, looking so much like Finn that Blaine had to grin. “I don’t want to make her sad.”

 

“But,” Blaine lightly tapped his nose. “I met some great people, I learned a lot, and I got to help people. That’s what being a soldier is about. Your job is to help people.”

 

PB nodded, looking like he was deep in thought as he finished his treat. He was normally so talkative, clearly he got it from Rachel, but now he was quiet.

 

“I want to help people, and I want to be a soldier but…but it makes my mommy sad,” he whispered.

 

“When I was there, I got really hurt. Your mommy, daddy and Uncle Kurt didn’t know if I was okay for a long time and it scared them,” Blaine said softly. “I’m okay now and I’m home, but it scared them.”

 

“I don’t want to scare my mommy and daddy,” PB shook his head. “But they always say that you’re a hero. I want to be a hero too.”

 

“There are lots of ways to be a hero,” Blaine pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. “If you want to be a soldier, you can be a soldier.”

 

PB beamed up at him, getting up to throw away his ice cream. “Can we go play on the swings now?”

 

This was why Blaine had fought to get back home. He wanted to be able to push his godson on the swings, to get ice cream with him, to watch him grow up. PB would make a wonderful soldier if he did decide to go that route. He had Rachel’s furious determination and Finn’s huge heart. He would help people one day.

 

Blaine just hoped PB had gotten Rachel’s hand-eye coordination. 


	4. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anatomyfreak: Could you do a story that explained Blaine’s story he explained to PB in We Could Be Heroes? Like the experience, rescue, recovery, and reveal to Kurt when Kurt sees Blaine holding PB?

It was so  _hot._

Honestly, Blaine was thought being in the Army would be so much more exciting. It was all driving around in the hot, hot, hot sun. Plus sand got _everywhere_ , how was that even possible? Once he got home he would be perfectly fine if he never saw sand again.

Just the thought of home made him smile. It had to be early morning now. Kurt was probably still in the worn plaid pajama pants and baggy t-shirt he wore to bed. Maybe he was even eating his usual bagel while flipping through the latest Vogue. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine himself wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and kissing the back of his neck. He could almost hear Kurt soft laughter, could almost –

“Hey!” The shout of the man next to him made his eyes snap open just in time for the bullet to slice through his chest.

They hadn’t worn most of their protective gear, this was just supposed to be a quick surveillance mission.

As he stumbled back, grabbing his chest, a man tackled him to the floor. Dazed, he just managed to move his head to avoid the sharp knife going through his eye socket. The knife instead ripped from his temple down his cheek, causing blood to cascade onto the sand.

The man on top of him fell with a garbled shriek and Blaine was left staring up at the clear sky and bright sun. Everything felt dulled, the aching pain in his chest, the faint screams around him, the feeling of panicked fingers scrambling at his arm before stilling.

Then there was silence.

The silence stretched on for what felt like hours, his vision darkening slightly. Right before he was pulled under, he saw a pair of blue eyes block out the sun above him.

 _Kurt_.

The next time he woke, he was in agony.

Blaine choked on his screams, jaw straining against the thick leather that had been wedged between his teeth. His body tried desperately to get away from the searing pain in his chest.

“Hush,” a man’s rough voice came from above him as two hands pressed down on his shoulders. “Bullet.”

The knife moved away and was replaced by a finger digging into the wound. At the feeling, he thankfully passed back out.

The next few days passed in excruciating pain. Occasionally, Blaine would wake to the feeling of a damp cloth on his forehead or someone trying to pour water down his throat.

God, he was so thirsty.

“Slow,” a woman warned as he choked on the water. “Slow.”

His chest felt tight and hot and the side of his face burned. His mind felt like it was filled with cotton, hardly able to grasp on to anything around him before he slipped away again.

Finally, he was able to open his eyes and actually take in his surroundings. Things still felt too hot, and he still felt like his skin was too tight. He jerked a little as a few flies buzzed around his face and squinted in the darkness. It was a small, dark concrete room. Water dripped steadily down a wall and a bare light bulb gave off a faint light in the center of the room. He was laying on a scratchy thin mattress and was covered to the waist with a thin blanket. A blood stained, foul smelling bandage covered his chest and he groaned.

As soon as he made a sound, a young girl hurried over to him. She was dressed in all brown and didn’t look older than twelve. Her wide eyes looked slightly wary as she held up a dirty water bottle to his mouth.

“Thank you,” he choked out after he took a few gulps. The girl nodded faintly, shuffling back. “Do you speak English?”

“Little,” the girl mumbled.

“Okay…” Blaine took in a deep breath. “Where am I?”

The girl giggled at his hand gesture and he slumped back as she stared at him, looking a little more relaxed.

“You’re in our basement,” a sudden voice startled him and a middle aged woman stepped in. “Kalila thinks she knows more English than she does.”

“She was very helpful,” Blaine struggled to push himself into a seated position, groaning in pain as it jarred his chest. “I am Sadad.”

“My name is Blaine,” he reached for his dog tags and froze when he couldn’t find them. In fact, his entire uniform was missing. “What happened?”

“Your people were attacked,” she said softly, peeling the bandage off of his chest. “The rest were dead but we found you still alive. Another group of soldiers were coming so we hid you here. Your wounds were infected and you were very ill. We thought you were not going to live.”

“How long was I out for?” He asked, hissing as the bandage pulled away some of the healing tissue.

“You have been ill for nine days. Some days you were awake and some we thought you were dead,” she replaced it with the bandage, nodding.

 _Nine days_. They had to have contacted his home by now.

“Thank you so much for your help, seriously you saved my life,” he said softly. “But I need to get back to my people.”

“Your people have moved on. You are still too weak to move and we…we can’t be caught with you here,” Sadad looked worried. “My husband owns the store above us and they shouldn’t look. You must keep quiet though.”

“Why save me?” He asked, feeling tired.

“Because I am a mother,” Sadad said sadly. “And I know how it feels to lose a child. If I can spare another person that pain…it’ll be worth it.”

“Thank you.”

It didn’t take long for him to fall into another deep sleep.

Another two weeks passed and he was hardly able to stay awake. Sadad seemed pleased by the healing of his wound and continued to bring down water and food for him.

He only met her husband once, and he didn’t even give his name. The risk this family was taking was staggering, leaving Blaine to think and dream of his own family.

His parents had to be crushed by the news of his “death”. Cooper probably hid from it, desperate to keep away from anything that wasn’t bright and shiny. And Kurt…

He had spent so many night in that basement sobbing at the idea of his boyfriend alone. Kurt was somewhere in pain, grieving over someone who wasn’t dead.

It was almost a month before he had enough strength to try to move, and a month after that he was able to walk. Little Kalila spent hours down with him, giggling and trying to teach him some Arabic. She seemed almost hungry to learn any English, repeating it happily.

Two and a half months after he had first gotten to the basement, he was ready to leave. Sadad made him a small package of food and tears glowed in Kalila’s eyes. He rushed into the borrowed disguise they had brought him and thanked them profusely. It still didn’t feel like enough. How could you thank someone who saved you?

The trip out of town was the most stressful time of his life. Blaine had to keep his head down as they weaved through enemy soldiers, desperate not to be seen. Somehow, by some miracle, they managed to get to the closest American camp.

It was like a whirlwind. Blaine was pulled into the hospital tent and looked over by their best doctor. The pure relief of being safe and secure left him shaking. The words “You’re Going Home” left him sobbing.

Of course, that didn’t mean he could go home right away.

His troop had stumbled across a secret group of enemy soldiers. No one was supposed to get out alive and somehow he had. For weeks, he went through intensive interviews and questions from his superiors. They were still worried that the group would come after him if they knew he was alive so it was kept a secret.

And the entire time, he stared at a phone or computer and knew that he was so close to just calling Kurt.

Seven months, seven long months after he had been injured he was finally going home. As soon as the plane landed in New York, he dialed Kurt’s number with shaking fingers.

“Kurt’s phone!” He deflated slightly at Finn’s voice. “He’s busy preparing to be the BEST uncle ever!”

“Finn?” Blaine asked shakily. “It’s Blaine.”

“But…but you’re dead…”

“No, I’m definitely not,” he let out a trembling laugh. “I’m in New York. What do you mean by uncle? Is Rachel pregnant?”

“Yeah!” Finn still sounded shocked. “Well…not for long. Dude, you have to come to the hospital. Holy crap, you’re alive! Kurt’s here!”

“Just tell me where.”

Blaine’s heart pounded out of his chest on the ride there. The lights and sounds were almost overwhelming after being away for so long but there was only one thing he wanted to see, Kurt.

“I’m here to see the Hudson baby,” he said softly to the receptionist and the next thing he knew, he was pulled into a tight hug by a teary eyed Finn.

The baby was so beautiful, Blaine couldn’t help but grin as he looked down at him. He hoped that he would grow up like Kalila. He hoped he would be as curious and as willing to help a stranger.

The door swung open and Kurt stepped in, eyes widening.

Blaine had seen a flash of blue eyes when he was dying. Kurt had kept him going throughout everything. Kurt was the reason he was here.

It was like he could finally stop fighting when Kurt kissed him.


End file.
